Rumble the Mechanized Menace
Rumble is a hardy AP bruiser that utilizes a unique resource known as heat. He is designed to chase down and harass enemy champions. Pros and Cons: Pros: *Hardy AP damage dealer *Versatile skill set *High AoE damage *No mana Cons: *Susceptible to Stuns *Poor control leads to a self inflicted silence *Missing Electro-Harpoon means Rumble can often be escaped Abilities Heat Sink: Rumble's Passive is to do with his resource. Once he reaches 50 heat his abilities gain additional effects whilst where he reaches 100 heat his mech overheats causing him to deal magic damage per hit but be silenced for around 5 seconds until the robot cools down. Flamespitter: Flamespitter is Rumble's Q. This ability is a frontal aoe cone that deals damage over time to any targets in it's radius. The bonus for being above 50 heat is a 50% damage increase. Scrap Shield: Rumble's W ability is a short length low damage shield and speed boost. This ability allows Rumble to dash quickly into a fight and get back out again. The shield allows Rumble to take the edge off of incoming damage. The warmed-up bonus is an increase to the speed boost and a slight increase the the strength of the shield. Electro-Harpoon The Electro-Harpoon is Rumbles E ability. This allows him to fire off a short range skillshot that slows any target it hits as well as dealing substantial magic damage. Once the first has been fired off a second shot within 5 seconds stacking the slowing effect if the same target is hit again. The bonus for being warmed-up is a small damage increase and an increase to the slow. The Equalizer: The Equalizer is Rumble's ultimate ability. It has a targeting where you choose it's location then drag a line away from the start point to fire it in a direction you like. The ultimate fires a set of rockets at the ground leaving a trail of flames that deals damage over time and slows anyone standing on it. Rumble's ultimate is a versitile ability that can cut off an escape on initiate a teamfight with a large portion of damage or help slow a single target Rumble is chasing down. Strategies Playing as Rumble Cut off an enemies escape by placing The Equalizers diagonally. This means they either have to veer off to avoid it or take the slow and damage for running over it. Putting the Equalizer in a straight line when fighting one champion is usually effective as they will continue to run across it rather than move off to the side. During a 1v1 taunting the opponent in close and then firing your ultimate can give you an unexpected burst that surprises them as well as slowing their retreat if they decide to run. Dashing into and enemy champion with w and q will cause you to do a small segment of damage as well as cause them to be more cautious. Combining the w and e to slow the target first will also mean that Rumble hits his danger zone increasing the damage of the Flamespitter harass. Playing Against Rumble If Rumble puts his scrap shield up he is probably dashing towards you to deal damage with flamespitter. Consider dealing some damage back or retreating to avoid the damage. If it looks like Rumble is baiting you in he may want you to attack him so he can easily aim his ultimate for burst damage against you. Ducking behind minions means that Rumble's Electro Harpoon will hit them wasting his slow. Being agressive towards Rumble can be effective as he relies one shipping away at your health bar slowly. This is especially true before level 6 where he gains a huge boost to burst damage from his Equalizer. Category:Champions